Brothers
by beckablackgonewild
Summary: I was sticken with the idea, What would happen if Ikuto and Kukai were brothers. I'm new at this anime so forgive me if I got a detail wrong. Please comment and tell me what you think! I know summary sucks obviously but story is good. No they are not yowi! I would never do that.


**This story is more of a what would you do.**

**This is a one shot series (my first story about kukamu was the first of the series)**

**I was messing around and this idea came to me. **

**The idea is What would happen if Kukai and Ikuto were brothers!?**

**Enjoy and post comments below!**

* * *

***Ikuto's POV***

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like taking a swift kick to the nuts after talking about a girls boobs, horrible but worth it. I had just finished rumaging through my parents' drawers and found the adoption form.

_Tsunade's Home for stranded and Orphaned Children_

_Name: Kukai Souma _

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: 17 August 2000_

_Age: 13 years of age_

_Name of Adoptees: Tanya Tsukiyomi and Brian Tsukiyomi_

This happened after I move out I'm sure, because that's the only way possible. The thing is though, my parents died five months ago. So that would mean that I'm the legal guardian of Kukai Souma or should I say Kukai Tsukiyomi.

I smirked thinking of all the things I could do to my "little brother." How bad would this effect me though, because I don't even own a home. I just go where the wind takes me. It's not like I couldn't provide for the poor kid it's just that I'm not a perfect parent. Also, I'm not sure that I will be the best nominee to have the "talk" with the kid.

_Boy I can't wait until puberty hits then I'll be in deep._ I thought as I edged towards the school. No wonder my parents were always talking about college, because every one knows I'm not the kind of person that would go through four more years of school.

* * *

***Flashback to a day when Ikuto was given a swirly in the nineth grade***

"Who's ready for their beat-down?" called a young man known as "The Boone Crusher" whho was your average neighborhood bully.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't give me a swirly," I say as he pushes my head into the toilet.

* * *

***Back to Present***

"Ikuto! Ikuto, did you find that key in Tanya's old desk?" Kukai calls from the Royal Garden.

"Yeah, and I also found some thing else that's really interesting." I say glaring at the brunette with huge green eyes. "Why don't you call her mom?"

"Ikuto? Call who mom?" Nade says as 'she' stops at the fountain to drop in a coin for good luck, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were banned from school grounds for being a peeping tom?"

"Why are you so worried? Are you worried I'll see your dick? Just so you know, I know you're a guy." I said, almost hissing at her for her snide remark. Mainly. because it was true, though Nade is also Nagi, he/she is a very confused child, his/her Chara is a dancer but only girls dance that way so now Nagi becomes Nade is public. confusing right?

Nade blushed and shuffled off avoiding my gaze. "Sorry Ikuto-sempai."

"You better be!" I shout, "back to what I was saying. Why don't you call her mom?"

"I-I... H-How did you find out about that?" Kukai says jaw literally hitting the floor. "It was supossed to be a secert between me, Tanya, and Brian."

"Why were you keeping it secert from me?" I said. I sweat-dropped animatedly. "That big of a secert?"

"Please don't be mad! It's just well, you had already left and well she didn't think you wanted anything to do with home." he said lowering his gaze and I could see a tear drop forming. "They were great parents you know."

"Yeah." Then out of no where Kukai hugs me, I try my hardest not to hug back , but in the end I give in. "For the record, this is a one time thing brother. Don't expect me to tuck you in at night. Hey come down to the old construction site after school. There's some one I want you to meet, an old friend of mine you know."

"Sure, but I have to come after the guardian meetings. Plus I have to walk Amu home." He replys smirking.

"What?"

"We might actually get along." With that I smile and walk back towards my hide out.

* * *

**There. I know it's short but it'll do. I had to finish it while I still had Internet conection so enjoy! And to those who veiwed my last story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you and once again just to be clear I DO NOT OWN THIS COUPLE!**


End file.
